


Bold and Naked at Your Side

by igougo



Series: Something Special, Something Sacred [2]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igougo/pseuds/igougo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie and Zach see each other for the first time in a couple months at the BB17 Premiere</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! I recommend you read the first part of this series entitled "Warm and Naked at My Side" first, but this section will still stand on it's own as a completed work.

Frankie had never been so happy to get to the car. The BB17 premier party was a nightmare for him. He got to see his love and check with his own eyes that he was ok, but the memories of them brought so much pain to his heart. And even though Zach looked fine, Frankie sensed the unhappiness and suffering. He knew Zach felt aimless and he knew Zach was in a death spiral.

But Frankie also knew, he couldn’t help Zach. He’d tried. For nearly a year, he tried in every way possible to save him- starting with Big Brother. After Frankie had to cut Zach loose in the house for his own survival, he promised himself he would never do that on the outside, where it was real. He promised himself no matter what Zach did, he would stay by his side. In his mind, Frankie heard Zach’s voice say softly in his ear… “liar”.

Frankie shook off the thoughts, returning to the music in the car and his friends. He had to show Lauren and Jon-Erik he was fine. He pulled out his phone and snapped while singing. God, he was such a fake. If people knew how much bullshit all this “shine brighter” stuff was, they would be shocked. The Frankie coin had been tarnishing since the week after they left the Big Brother house and every time Zach denied what they were, his armour gathered more dents.

“Zach, I fucking can’t anymore”, Frankie screamed after Zach claimed it wasn’t his hand in the video he posted on Snapchat. “You’re making a fool of yourself, but even worse, you are making a fool of me. It took me so long to accept who I am, and I feel like I’m being pulled back into a place of shame and hiding”.

Then Frankie was crying, breaking for the first time over the phone. All Frankie heard from the other end was silence. 

Then Zach, “Baby, please don’t. Please stop. I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I do that. I still don’t know how to handle all this. I am not trying to hurt you. I mean, I know that I am. But, I don’t mean it. I love you. You are the love of my life. I think I just need a bit more time to process...”

“Then go to fucking therapy” Frankie broke in. “You keep saying you want this to work but you aren’t doing anything to help it along. I can’t be your coach, your therapist, your lover and your punching bag anymore Zach”.

Zach sat stunned on the other end of the call, swallowing hard but saying nothing. He didn’t know how to fight with Frankie. Sure, they both had big mouths but Zach was so unaccustomed to Frankie completely losing his shit, he didn’t know how to respond.

After a moment, Frankie said quietly, “Zach, let’s talk tomorrow”. As Zach tried to say goodbye, the phone went silent. Zach felt fear grip him as it always did when he thought Frankie might go away for good. He put his head in his hands, mind flying, cursing himself for not being braver.


	2. Chapter 2

Cruising through the Holland Tunnel on his way back to NY, Frankie took a deep cleansing breath, letting go of the night but feeling the tug on his heart as he drove further away from Zach in Jersey. “Would they ever be ok?”, he thought. “Would they ever be able to be in the same room, the same space without sucking up every bit of oxygen?” He knew they weren’t the only two affected by it- that everyone in their orbit was holding their breath, just waiting.

He figured everyone, including him and Zach would be happier if there was a declaration of “It’s over”. But how do you end something that publicly never existed in the first place? Frankie found some humor in thinking of their relationship as the epitome of the character Keysor Soze and the quote from The Usual Suspects: “The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn’t exist”. That was Frankie and Zach’s relationship in a nutshell. Or at least Zach’s version of it.

When Frankie finally decided to pull the plug, it was after he had an amazing one day visit with Zach in Florida. He felt so loved up by Zach, but then, he got into a taxi to the airport alone, walked to the gate alone and flew alone back to NY. All without anyone knowing he’d been there in the first place. Frankie felt like a shadow. 

When he walked towards baggage claim in NY, he saw the most beautiful gay couple walking past him. Quickly it brought a smile to his face and then his heart started to hurt and he realized what he was missing by putting his life on hold for Zach- what they both were missing. He wanted to walk in the light, and feel the sun on his shoulders, not hide his love- not in 2015. He knew both he and Zach deserved more than 24 stolen hours every couple of months. And he knew that if he didn’t do something about it, they’d keep drifting like this for years.

He called Zach as soon as he walked in the door. 

“Hi baby”, Zach answered, “you’re home!” Frankie’s tears started to fall immediately at hearing that puppy-like quality in Zach’s voice - eager to please, eager to be loved.

“Zach”, Frankie sighed, “we need to talk”. Zach heard the tears in Frankie’s voice and sobered.

“Honey, what’s wrong?”, Zach said fearing the worst, but truly having no idea what “worst” was.

“Zach, I can’t do it anymore. I thought I could. I thought our love would be enough to get us through anything. But this… this isn’t fair to either of us”. Not waiting for Zach, Frankie kept going, “I don’t want to hate my life, but I do. I hate my life because with every new experience or achievement, I’m constantly being reminded there’s a hole next to me where you should be standing. Do you realize how hard that is- to want to share these moments with you and knowing that I can’t… or at least, not in any real way”?


	3. Chapter 3

He heard Zach breathe in roughly and then Zach started quietly, “Frankie, we are in love, we love each other. We belong together. There’s nothing we can’t get through. I know it’s hard, and I know we miss each other but isn’t the time we spend together better than nothing at all?”

“No, it’s not”, Frankie lied. He needed to do this bandaid-like, rip it off in one go. Otherwise he knew he wouldn’t have the strength to do what’s right, for both of them.

Zach sat on the other end, shocked by what he heard Frankie say after the amazing day they just spent together. He felt his heart squeeze in pain but he didn’t fight it. He always knew he wasn’t good enough for Frankie so he didn’t really have any ways to counteract what Frankie said. He sat silent and hurting on the other side of the phone, wishing the phone call over so he could go grieve in peace.

“Ok, if that’s what you want”, Zach said. Frankie’s heart broke that Zach was letting him go so easily, with no more than a two minute phone call.

“It is.” Frankie answered. “Take care Zach, I’ll always love you”.

“Yeah”, Zach said, hanging up.

Frankie’s mind snapped back to the present. They were getting dropped off at one of his favorite clubs. He needed to dance it off- dance off both the sadness and exhilaration of seeing Zach for the first time in months. 

He knew the internet was abuzz with their reunion and he wished he could give the fans what they wanted. He wanted what they wanted and he felt like he’d let them down in a profound way. After all, most of the hope for him and Zach had come from Frankie. He’s the one that liked Zankie pics, sang to Zach at 54 below, and posted about finding the crayon. He didn’t know at the time he was giving false hope. He didn’t know Zach would take it all back.

As Frankie danced, he thought about how much he loved dancing with Zach. Honestly, that’s when he started falling in love with him. Frankie loved the feeling of freedom that came over him when he danced and he’d never seen another human being experience it in the same way until he danced with Zach. That’s when he knew their connection was beyond friendship.

Frankie recalled them dancing together on Zankieween and a smile came to his face. Zach was so fucking hot as a Zombie, Frankie almost couldn’t take it. And during the time they spent getting ready together, Zach was fucking with Frankie so much, flirting and biting his ear. Frankie vowed that he wasn’t going to touch Zach “in the real world” unless Zach made it obvious he wanted more. That night, Zach made it obvious.


	4. Chapter 4

Zach was by Frankie’s side the entire night. He was constantly there with his arm draped around Frankie’s shoulders or standing closely behind him with his crotch touching Frankie’s ass. As the night progressed, Frankie knew they were both getting turnt and all he wanted was to finally see what this built-up sexual tension was all about.

Zach was talking to one of Ari’s new dancers as Frankie came back from refiling their drinks. Because he was a bit jealous and a lot horny, Frankie walked up to Zach, slid his hand across his ass and whispered in his ear “Do you want to fuck her?”. 

Zach turned away from the dancer backing Frankie up against the wall. He pushed his crotch into Frankie’s, making him feel his half hard dick. He put his lips close to Frankie’s ear to combat the noise of the music, “That’s rude. And, no. I’ve been thinking about how much I want to fuck you all night. I keep remembering what almost happened in jury and all I want to do is feel your lips on my cock. Is that ok?”, Zach said strongly- the last sentence not really a question. 

“Fuuuuuuuck”, Frankie groaned mentally as he continued to groove to the beat. Why the fuck was his mind putting him through this? Why was he remembering Zankieween now? Like what the fuck? Frankie meditated daily so he wouldn’t ruminate over the past or fear the future. Why was this happening? Frankie’s mind answered it's own question... “Because Zach is within fucking distance”. Frankie grimaced, giving in to the memories.

Frankie remembered everything as a blur after Zach said he wanted Frankie’s lips on his cock. Frankie took Zach’s hand and led him through the party and into the darkness of the house until they arrived at Frankie’s bedroom. After Zach stating what he wanted so decisively, Frankie needed to take back control. When he envisioned this moment in his mind, he was the one doing the leading, not the other way around. 

As soon as they closed the bedroom door, Frankie stripped. He stood his tallest with his chest, abs and leg muscles taut and gleaming in the moonlight filtering through the window. Boldly, he walked up to Zach taking the lead in the kiss. Zach’s hands explored everywhere, stopping to squeeze Frankie’s ass, obsessing over Frankie’s cock. 

Zach thought it would feel weird, touching a penis other than his own, but it felt so right and so exciting to have Frankie’s cock in his hand- to use his fingertips to bring Frankie pleasure.

Finally Zach breathed out, “I want to fuck you”. 

“Not yet”, Frankie replied leading Zach to the bed and straddling him, taking the power position.


	5. Chapter 5

Zach looked up at Frankie with awe and wonder and a feeling that he was about to jump off a cliff- or be pushed. “This is it”, he thought. “This is where I get to experience everything I’ve been dreaming about since the first day of BB16”. He thought about the many incarnations of Frankie: feminine and pretty Frankie, tough and masculine Frankie, silly Frankie, needy Frankie, raunchy Frankie… the list seemed endless and he couldn’t wait to fuck them all.

But right now, a very bold and very naked Frankie was the one quickly undressing him. Frankie kissed down his chest, licking stripes up his cock before stroking him slowly up and down. Frankie watched Zach’s face closely as he pumped his cock and when it looked like Zach was close, he said “Don’t cum, and don’t touch”. Zach’s eyes flew open at the command as Frankie backed his hand off his cock. Frankie moved up to focus on licking Zach’s sensitive nipples. 

Zach strained for more, trying to resist touching himself but mentally screaming for Frankie to put a hand, a mouth, something, on his dick. Zach knew he was leaking badly and he just wanted to cum soon. It had been so long since he came with another person present.

“By the way, this is a no jackhammer zone”, Frankie said quietly with a laugh in his voice, seeming to read Zach’s mind and poking fun at him at the same time. 

“Frankieeeeee”, Zach said, laughing a bit himself at the joke, and feeling hot with embarrassment that his words were forever preserved on film.

Frankie soothed Zach’s ego with a kiss and then made his way slowly down his chest, kissing each nipple on the way, to settle once more at his cock. This time, he took him in with one breath and Zach felt like someone plugged him into a socket.

Zach thought his dick was the hardest it’s ever been. Frankie stopped blowing him long enough to tell him how good he tasted, making Zach blush but also feel the most loved he ever felt. With earnest now, Frankie began stroking Zach’s cock using a tight fist and concentrating his tongue on capturing the rich pre-cum at the tip. Frankie loved this taste. 

As Zach twisted in knots above him, Frankie ordered “Cum now”. A few seconds later Zach shot down Frankie’s throat over and over, willing his orgasm to never end. Frankie swallowed all of him, moving up his body to make Zach taste himself on his lips. Zach wondered if he could stay in this room and feel this satisfied forever.

As he remembered Zach coming down from his orgasm on Zankieween, Frankie got turned up in the club in NYC, matching the beat as it got faster and faster. He needed his mind to shut down, and the only way he knew to do that was to tire himself out. He grooved with his eyes closed, in his own world, not realizing how it made the other eyes in the club, both men’s and women’s, that much hungrier for him. All Frankie knew was he needed to leave everything on the dance floor tonight if he had any hope of shining brighter tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Frankie's point of view and memories vs. Zach's in "Warm and Naked"? 
> 
> Should I keep going?


End file.
